


He Just Knew

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Robert Sugdens 30th birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Robert's 30th birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Just Knew

He had moved back to the village exactly eighteen months ago, and in that time, so many things had happened. Some amazing things and some, not so amazing. Things like seeing his sister and step mum again after such a long time.

When he returned to the village he was due to be married, to a wonderful, loving woman, whom he loved like no other, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't have been, if it was, then he wouldn't have kissed him. He wouldn't have kiss the man that had grease stains on his fingers, the man that had eyes like the summer sky, so bright and beautiful.

He wouldn't have slept with the man that had the dirtiest sense of humour, the biggest, kindest heart, the brightest smile, the softest lips.

And he certainly wouldn't have ended up falling in love with that man. But this man was not just any man. No, this man was everything. His everything. His world, his sun and stars.

But this man was troubled, full of self hate, this man didn't think he deserved to be loved.

Yes, this man was his everything. He was his light in the darkness, his hope when he felt such despair, his shoulder to lean on. This man had saved him, in so many ways, from himself, from the anger and pain that once consumed him.

He had saved him, he taught him that you didn't have to live up to others expectations, that all you had to be was who you were inside, he taught him what real love was, taught him to be proud of who he was.

One thing he would never be able to do was thank this man, his lover, his boyfriend, his soulmate. He would never be able to find the words, he would never know how to say them.

But this man knew, this beautifully broken, wonderful man, he knew. He knew how he felt. He knew of the love he had for him.

He just knew.


End file.
